


Harry and the Marriage of HOGWARTS!

by kirbykp28



Series: harry potter shippings of kirbykp28 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Bottom Sirius Black, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Female Harry Potter, Forced Marriage, Full Moon, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry is a Little Shit, Little Spoon Harry, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Protectiveness, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbykp28/pseuds/kirbykp28
Summary: Rosie is only 12 years old when she is called to the headmaster's office to find out that Fudge wanted her to marry him. That way he could have control of her. She has two choices she can marry Professor Snape or she could marry the minster. It takes her some time to get used to Severus. Not only 3 months later they find out that Draco and Charlie are getting married. But Molly and Ginny are not happy that a weasley is marrying a malfoy. Molly did not like the fact that the girl she had come to love as her own daughter. But Lucius and Narcissa did not mind. She soon starts to fall in love with severus snape. or as they are known now as 'prince' so Severus Prince. with his bondmate Rosie Potter nee` Prince.





	1. MARRIAGE AND DEMONS

Rosie walked into the Qidditch field. She was going to be watching Gryffindor vs Slytherin. She was a ravenclaw. She had more smart than Hermione and Draco. But as she went up she saw the headmaster with Professor McGonaGall and Professor Snape. "Hello professor's." She said. She had always been Mysterious to the 3 professors. "hello Miss. Potter." Dumbledore said. "After the match please come see me in my office." Dumbledore said, but before Rosie could respond the ground shook. Just before Rosie fell McGonaGall caught her. They turned around when they heard screams. Rosie's widened. She did not react to anyone or anything.  
It was a demon.An elder demon.

It lifted her up. Everyone stopped screaming and watched the monster carrying their savoir. Rosie looked around her and saw so many people hurt,dead, or were watching. She then looked at the Elder Demon and saw that she was close. She then used her wandless magic. She fell, but landed on her feet. She ran a little bit back. She thought of one thing. She drawed a ciricle around the ground. it was something she knew how to do. Something she spent her life on. She controled her magic. She clapped loudly and slammed her hands on the ground and then the spell worked. The elder demon looked at her with anger. She did not look away. her and the elder demon held their gazes. She smirked. her eyes turned red like a demon. The same eyes as the elder demon. She was a demon. She had sold her sold her soul to a demon back when she was 4. She had been kidnapped by a cult and had their mark on her back. She never let anyone see it. When they did she used a spell to make it like they never saw it. She felt her hair going from red rose to Raven Black. She felt her claws coming out. She then jumped. She fought the thing. She would not lose everything again. She hated this demon. She blamed him for everything.

She woke up about 3 hours later. She was in the headmaster's office. the elder demon had been banished when she did something. She looked up and she saw Sirius and Remus. She smiled and got out of bed. "Hey paddy." She said. Sirius woke up to find his goddaughter. "Rosie!" he said hugging her tightly. They walked to the headmaster's desk. About 3 minutes later Rosie was faced with two choices.

marry Minster Fudge.

Or Marry Professor SNAPE


	2. Rosie potter nee` Prince

Severus woke up alone. he then heard the shower. About five minutes later Rosie came out in a outfit that made her look really cute.

She were Knee high boots that had a string in the back

But to severus she looked cute. he suddenly felt very very possessive. She Smiled at him. "Hello sev." She said walking over and planting a small kiss on his cheek. She then left. She then walked to the great hall and toward the RavenClaw table. She sat down right next to luna. She then walked out after eating she walked to hogsmeade.

She then walked to the bookstore. She wanted books and clothes right now.


End file.
